Lauren Shiba
Lauren Shiba'''http://www.kimberleycrossman.com/projects-power-rangers-samurai__I.118166__N.84 is the older sister of Jayden Shiba in Power Rangers Super Samurai. She is the true 18th head of the Shiba Clan. As such she took over the role of '''Samurai Ranger Fire, the Red Samurai Ranger and led the team against the Nighlok, being the only one who could seal Xandred away. Character History Lauren and Jayden were seperated at very young age. Lauren was sent away in attempt to fool the Nighloks into thinking Jayden was the true head of the Shiba Clan in order to protect her as she perfected the sealing symbol. As part of this plan, Jayden had to keep this a secret from the other rangers. Eventually Lauren returned to the Shiba house, and Jayden decided that he had to leave and put Lauren in charge, stating "There can only be one red ranger", noting that the rangers' loyalties may be divided if he stays. This plan ultimately backfired when Antonio decided to go after him. Mike also expressed his dissent toward this change in leadership. She trains a lot and seems not to eat much, so it is no surprise that she loves to eat Mia's cooking since she doesn't have a lot to compare it to. After Master Xandred returns and absorbs Dayu, Lauren performs the Sealing Symbol while the other rangers distract Xandred to buy her time to prepare it. After Lauren was done drawing the Symbol, she uses it on Xandred, only to find out that Dayu's humanity protected him from the blast. As well as creating a weak spot on his chest. After her failure to perform the Sealing Symbol, she gives leadership back to Jayden, as well as supplying the Shiba Fire disk to strike Xandred's weak spot. When the first doesn't work, a badly injured, weak Lauren gives all she has on a second Shiba Fire disk. After the battle, the Power Rangers go their separate way. While Lauren leaves, she promises Jayden that they'll be seeing a lot more of each other. Samurai Ranger Fire, the Red Samurai Ranger As the Red Ranger, Lauren has access to multiple modes. - Mega= Mega Mode Red Ranger morphs into her Mega Mode for Megazord battles. To change modes she morphs her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. Arsenal *Samuraizer (previous version) *Samurai Disks *Disk Buckle *Mega Blade Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - Super Samurai= Super Samurai Mode For added power in close combat and ground battles, Red Ranger goes into Super Samurai Mode using the Black Box. The Rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer (previous version) *Samurai Disks *Super Spin Sword **Spin Sword **Black Box Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - Super Mega= Super Mega Mode While in the Black Box's Super Mode, if a Megazord battle is necessary, the Red Ranger can morph her Spin Sword into the Mega Blade. The resulting combo is a mix of both Mega and Super modes. The rangers can only access this mode one at a time. Arsenal *Samuraizer (previous version) *Samurai Disks *Super Mega Blade **Mega Blade **Black Box *** Shogun Buckle (not in use) Zords *Lion FoldingZord *TigerZord - }} Trivia *Lauren is the second female Red Ranger in the Power Rangers series, preceded by Charlie from SPD. However, Lauren is the first female red chronologically, as SPD takes place in 2025. **She is also the first female Red Ranger on the side of good. **She is also the first female Red Ranger to have a counterpart in Super Sentai, who herself has the distinction of being Super Sentai's first female Red Sentai Ranger. **She is also the first female ranger to replace a male ranger of the same color in the same season. *There is a contention among fans as to whether Lauren counts as a seventh Ranger or a stand-in for Jayden as the Red Ranger. Those who consider her a seventh Ranger, among other points, take into account her use of the powers seemingly independently from Jayden with her own Samurizer. Those who consider her the main Red during her tenure, among other points, take into account that Jayden and Lauren never once use the powers at the same time. http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Power_Rangers_Super_Samurai This wiki considers Jayden and Lauren as using the same power See also Kaoru Shiba - her Super Sentai counterpart from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger References Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Team leader Category:Samurai Rangers Category:Super Samurai Category:Post-Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Female Rangers Category:Additional Rangers